Hinata hime no yume
by kumik0
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga fait partit de la famille royal de Konoha... Sa vie est banale, jusqu'à l'arrivé du petit blondinet : Uzumaki Naruto!


**_Auteur : Kumik0._**

**_Titre : Hinata hime no yume._**

**_Genre : Romance_**

**_Disclaimer : Les personnages de Masashi senseï, retravaillé par moi pour aller avec le thème._**

**_Résumé : Hinata Hyuuga fait partit de la famille royal de Konoha... Sa vie est banale, jusqu'à l'arrivé du petit blondinet : Uzumaki Naruto!_**_**

* * *

**_

Hinata Hime no Yume.

Mise en forme de la fanfic':

Un village caché nommé Konoha no kuni renfermait des ninjas expérimentés et une famille très respecté, c'était la famille Hyuuga. Elles avaient été propulsée au rang "Royal" une dizaine d'années auparavant. Tous les membres de cette famille étaient très respectés, à leur tête se trouvait un homme considéré comme le roi, il n'y avait pas de reine, celle ci étant morte depuis longtemps, 10 ans environ en mettant son dernier enfant au monde, elle mourra en ne donnant que des filles, 2 filles... L'aînée des 2 se nommait Hinata, âgée de 12 ans environ, sûrement la femme -Après l'hokage- la plus respectée de ce village. Car même si les Hyuuga était les rois, l'hokage était toujours celui qui le dirigeait, la famille Hyuuga disposait juste d'un statut et de richesses, richesses dont ils prenaient grand soin.

Ils vivaient dans une maison ressemblant étrangement à un temple, entouré d'un grand mur avec pour entrer un simple Shoji, certains disent même que c'est un palais dans une maison. Les gens de l'extérieur ne pouvaient y accédé que s'ils y travaillaient ou pour annoncer un message important.

La princesse Hinata avait les cheveux d'un bleu nuit que l'on prendrait presque pour du noir, ils étaient court avec deux mèches tantôt bouclées, tantôt attachées ou seulement lâchées, ses yeux étaient pâles comme ceux de tout les hyuuga d'ailleurs, son corps paraissait fragile, frêle on avait l'impression que s'il on la touchait un peu trop brusquement elle allait se casser, mais malgré ceci, Hinata était très forte, et très appréciée dans cette demeure car malgré sa timidité maladive, elle avait un coeur en or, elle essayait toujours de rendre les serviteurs heureux.  
Sa soeur cadette, Hanabi était beaucoup plus appréciée par son père car son corps d'une fillette de 10 ans dégageait plus de puissance que celui de son aînée.

* * *

Fanfic':

Hinata ouvrit péniblement les yeux, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de se réveiller, elle qui faisait un joli rêve... Mais le bruit de la pluie qui tombait sur konoha la gênait dans son sommeil. Elle décida donc de descendre saluer son père et toute la famille Hyuuga.

Une fois la porte passée elle vit une femme se diriger vers elle.

**Femme:** Mademoiselle vous devriez vous habiller avant de descendre ce n'est pas une tenue convenable pour une princesse, de plus votre père reçoit des gens important aujourd'hui.  
**Hinata:** Il reçoit des gens important tous les jours...  
**Femme:** Rentrez donc dans votre chambre je vous apporte votre robe.

Et la femme partit en direction d'une grande pièce quand le shoji coulissa il laissa découvrir toute une pièce remplie de robes plus jolies les unes que les autres.

Hinata poussa un long soupir et baissa la tête. Quand elle la releva elle vit un jeune homme blond comme les blé qu'elle n'avait jamais vu dans cette demeure auparavant, elle en fut que plus étonée car ce jeune homme n'était autre qu'un camarade de l'académie, il avança vers elle.

**Naruto:** Konnichiwa Hinata!  
**Hinata:** O.O Naruto...Naruto...Naruto kun, que fais tu i...ici?  
**Naruto:** pense: Vraiment bizarre cette fille Je travaille ici les jours où nous ne sommes pas en missions, pour gagner un peu d'argent.  
**Hinata:** Ah... Très bien.  
**Naruto:** C'est cool on va se voir plus souvent  
**Hinata:** Euh...Oui.  
**Naruto:** Au faite Hinata...  
**Hinata:** Oui?  
**Naruto:** En bas il y a la obachan, tu devrais peut-être t'habiller...

C'est alors que Hinata réalisa qu'elle parlait à Naruto vêtue d'une chemise de nuit bleue à poids blancs.  
Hinata: Kyaaaaaa!

Et elle partie se cacher dans sa chambre où la femme de tout à l'heure l'attendait.

**Femme:** C'est un bien beau garçon ce Naruto n'est ce pas?  
**Hinata:** De.. Quoi?... Je.. Euh.. Oui... Nan! Je veux dire...

Hinata tentait désespèremment de s'en sortir mais elle ne faisait que s'enfoncer, oui elle le trouvait beau, oui dès qu'elle se trouvait près de lui son corps tout entier ne lui obéissait plus... Oui elle en était folle amoureuse...

**Femme:** Aller, courage princesse si c'est lui l'élu de votre coeur il faut vous déclarez ;)  
**Hinata:** Comment? ... Je... Je ne sais pas réellement ce qu'est l'amour...  
**Femme:** L'amour est un sentiment imprévu, qui apparaît au fur et à mesure de voir l'être qui nous attire... Ce n'est pas quelque chose auquel on doit s'attendre... Donc dépêcher vous princesse, avant que votre père ne vous choisisse un mari, dite le lui et dite le à ce petit Naruto aussi!  
**Hinata:** ... Madame... Je, je ne sais pas... Dit elle avant de continuer à s'habiller.  
**Femme:** Appelle moi Maki  
**Hinata:** D'a... D'accord.

Une fois l'habillage terminé, Maki quitta la chambre de la princesse en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Hinata ne savait plus quoi faire, sortir de sa chambre comme si de rien n'était ou faire comme Maki lui avait conseillée et se confesser à Naruto. Elle savait que jamais son père n'accepterait une telle chose et pourtant, elle l'aimait et ça elle n'y pouvait rien.

Elle décida tout de même de sortir en ravalant ses sentiments.

**Naruto:** Ah! Hinata! Go..Gomen pour tout à l'heure ce n'était pas méchant.  
**Hinata:** Naruto kun? Non non ce n'est pas grave je t'assures c'est juste que... Ce n'est pas une façon de se tenir devant autrui... Je ne devrais pas me montrer en pyjama.  
**Naruto:** Ça a un petit côté kawaii quand même --

Hinata eu l'impression que son coeur allait exploser, Naruto venait de la complimenter.

**Naruto:** O.O Quand même Hinata...  
**Hinata:** Hum?  
**Naruto:** O.O Tu fais très femme la dedans!  
**Hinata:** Ah... Euh... Je dois descendre pense: L'éviter, l'éviter, l'éviter .  
**Naruto:** Ah, oki très bien, Moi je vais travailler.  
**Hinata:** O...Okay.

Naruto partit en direction de Maki.

**Naruto:** Maki nee san, où est ce que je travaille?  
**Maki:** Tu es chargée de nettoyer la chambre d'Hinata.

Hinata qui n'était pas loin entendit.

**Hinata:** Nani ? pense: Na...Na...Naruto ku...kun dans... ma... ma chambre?  
**Naruto:** Cool! Je vais enfin voir la chambre d'une fille --  
**Maki:** Ne fouille pas trop hein ?  
**Naruto:** Héhé, je vais essayer!  
**Hinata:** Ano...  
**Maki et Naruto:** ?  
**Hinata:** Maki sama... Ce... Ce ne serait pas plutôt à vous de nettoyer ma chambre?

**Maki:** Non Je suis de congée à partir de midi.  
**Hinata:** Ah... euh... Je vois.  
**Naruto:** Ne t'inquiète pas Hinata ! Avec moi c'est du tout cuit

Hinata Rougie de plus belle.

**Hinata:** Hum... Je descends!  
**Naruto:** Oo Vraiment bizarre les femmes...  
**Maki:** XD Non pas les femmes! CETTE femme  
**Naruto:** Oo

Et Maki partie, Naruto attaqua la chambre de la princesse pendant que cette dernière descendait.

Hinata arrivée dans la cours hésita quelques temps à la traverser pour aller voir sa famille, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à y aller son cousin arriva derrière elle.

**Neji:** Ohayo Hinata sama.  
**Hinata:** Ko... Konnichiwa Neji nii san, tu ne t'entraîne pas aujourd'hui?  
**Neji:** Non, Lee et Tenten sont occupés.

**Hinata:** Je vois.  
**Neji:** Et toi? tu es bien élégante aujourd'hui  
**Hinata:** Héhé... rire génée c'est que l'hokage est à la maison.  
**Neji:** Je sais Bon je te laisses Hanabi m'a demandé de l'aide pour son entraînement.  
**Hinata:** Ah... Euh, d'accord.

Neji partit, laissant Hinata au bord des larmes.  
" Elle ne me considère même pas comme assez évoluée pour elle... Je ne suis pas si nulle! Enfin je pense." Cette phrase traversa l'esprit de notre jeune princesse, Hanabi ne se rendait pas compte que sa soeur tenait beaucoup à elle. Hinata partie d'un pas décidé vers la pièce où se trouvait son père et l'hokage.

Le shoji coulissa et elle s'inclina en sifflant un petit "Konnichiwa".  
**Tsunade:** Konnichiwa Hinata chan.  
**Père:** Konnichiwa. Dit-il d'un ton froid.  
**Tsunade:** Hinata chan tu es très belle habillée comme ça  
**Hinata:** Euh... Merci.  
**Père:** ...  
Tsunade lança un regard sévère et froid au père de cette dernière, ce qu'il fit mine de ne pas voir.  
**Tsunade:** Tu viens à la fête des lucioles ce soir?  
**Hinata:** Oui, si père l'accepte.  
**Père:** Biensûr que j'accepte c'est une fête!  
**Hinata:** D'accord arigatô gozaimasu.  
**Père:** Bon maintenant laisse nous s'il-te-plaît.  
**Hinata:** Très bien, au revoir Tsunade sama. Dit elle avant de s'incliner encore plus bas que la première fois.  
**Tsunade:** A ce soir.  
Hinata quitta la pièce.  
**Tsunade:** Tu es dur avec cette enfant Hiashi...  
**Père:** Quand tu auras des enfants tu pourras en juger.  
**Tsunade:** ...

Hinata ne savant plus quoi faire décida de remonter dans sa chambre où elle espérait ne pas revoir Naruto.  
Elle entra dans sa chambre et ne vu personne, elle pensa donc que c'était bon et s'allongea sur son lit, quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'elle commençait à révasser elle entendit la pognée faire un cliquetie, elle ouvrit les yeux et vu Naruto qui la regardait en souriant. Il s'asseya sur le lit.  
**Naruto:** Hinata...  
**Hinata:** O...Oui?  
**Naruto:** Je... J'ai observé un peu ta maison et ta famille, ce n'est pas pour être méchant ou quoi que ce soit mais ils sont froid avec toi, non?  
**Hinata:** Un peu.  
**Naruto:** Ne t'inquiète pas ça ira mieux plus tard.  
**Hinata: **Non... Je ne pense pas, ils me trouvent nulle et ils n'ont pas torts...  
C'est alors qu'une personne arriva dans la pièce.  
**Homme:** Ahhh! te voilà toi ça fait une heure que l'on te cherche Naruto! Viens on a besoin de toi!  
**Naruto:** Euh... J'arrive! Hinata on se voit ce soir!  
**Hinata :** D'accord.  
Et les deux "hommes" partirent.

Hinata ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de dire celà à Naruto, mais qu'est ce qu'elle se sentait bien avec lui...  
Elle décida de s'occuper le reste de l'après-midi elle avait hâte d'être à la fête, elle prit donc le livre posé sur sa table de chevet, "Aya, Shinobi accomplie".  
L'après-midi passa rapidement et vers 18h Maki frappa à la porte.  
**Hinata:** Entrer.

**Maki:** Coucou princesse il faut te préparer pour la fête, je t'ai selectionné ce beau kimono  
Hinata fut emerveillée, le kimono n'avait rien de spécial mais c'était exactement celui qu'elle s'imaginait porter. Elle retenue sa joie et laissa juste un sourir se lire sur son visage, Maki continua:  
**Maki:** Je sais déjà comment je vais te coiffer -- Tu vas être belle à croquer!  
**Hinata:** Je... Belle?... Croquer?.. Je... Je ne pense pas '  
**Maki:** Mais si! Mais si! Viens là princesse

C'est alors que La séance de maquillage et coiffage commença, elle dura environ 1heure.

A 19h15 la princesse Hinata sortit de sa chambre, tout le monde l'attendait et laissa une exclamation s'échapper, il y eu d'un côté des "Ohhhh!" de l'autre des "Ahhhh!" et enfin des "Ouawwwww!".  
Hinata ne savait plus où se mettre,c'est alors que son père prit la parole:  
**Hiashi:** Bon allé tout le monde on y va où on va être en retard!  
Le groupe suivit ce dernier, Hinata fit de même.

Arrivée à la place prévue à cet effet, la famille se dispersa, Hinata ne savant pas trop où aller resta sur place, c'est alors qu'elle sentit une main se poser dans son dos, elle crut que c'était Naruto:  
**Hinata:** Ah! Naru...  
**Kiba:** Coucou Hinata --  
**Hinata:** Coucou Kiba...  
Kiba était vêtu d'un kimono pour homme orange cette couleur rendait bizarre sur lui mais n'était pas désagrable Hinata essquissa un sourir.  
**Kiba:** Tu viens tous les autres sont là bas!  
Ce dernier montra le bord du lac et Hinata aperçu tout le petit groupe.  
**Hinata:** Haï!  
Tous 2 allèrent rejoindre le groupe, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près des autres Hinata eu droit à plusieurs compliments:  
**Sakura:** Waouuuu Hinata chan tu es magnifique! J'adore ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux!  
**Hinata:** Mer... Merci  
Hinata avait ondulé ses cheveux et les avait accroché avec un noeu papillon sur le derrière de la tête.  
**Tenten:** Et ce Kimono te vas vraiment bien!  
**Ino:** J'adOre!  
**Shikamaru:** Oui, ça te vas bien.  
S**asuke:** ...  
**Neji:** Tu es très belle Hinata sama  
**Hinata:** Merci...  
Hinata devint encore plus rouge qu'une tomate.  
Naruto ne dit rien...  
Tsunade se dirigea vers eux.

**Tsunade:** Allez les jeunes venez chercher votre boite avec les lucioles.  
**Tous:** Haï!  
**Tsunade:** Vous connaissez la règle n'est-ce pas?  
**Naruto:** Euuuh --  
**Tsunade:** D'accord, J'expliques. Vous avec tous une boîte contenant 5 lucioles chacunes, le but est de les lâcher et de passer la soirée à essayer de les rattrapper c'est une fête japonaise peu connue mais que j'apprécie beaucoup c'est pourquoi depuis cette année elle sera toujours pratiquée, vous avez compris?  
**Tous:** Oui  
**Tsunade:** Et bien c'est partie!

Et tout le groupe de jeunes gens retourna près du lac et ils décidèrent de lâcher les lucioles tous en même temps.  
Les lucioles s'échappèrent rapidement des boîte et tout le petit groupe s'agita dans tous les sens, Hinata partie à la poursuite d'une luciole qui brillait que très peu, cette luciole se dirigeait vers le lac.

Au bout de 10min de recherche tout ce petit monde avait récupéré 5 lucioles comme au départ, tout le monde sauf Hinata qui était toujours à essayer d'attrapper celle qui ne brillait pas beaucoup, c'est alors que quelqu'un décida d'aller l'aider.

**Neji:** Je vais aller aider ma cousine!  
**Tenten:** Oh... Neji... Reste avec moi s'il te plaît.  
**Neji:** Oo Pourquoi?  
Naruto qui n'était pas très loin d'eux s'approcha.  
**Naruto:** Neji c'est bon je vais aller aider Hinata Reste avec Tenten!  
**Neji:** Euh... D'accord.  
Et Naruto partit en direction d'Hinata.  
Tenten s'approcha de Neji.  
**Tenten:** Tu ne trouves pas ça romantique toi?  
**Neji:** Si...  
**Tenten:** Neji...  
**Neji:** Chuuut, ne dis rien, j'ai compris. Dit ce dernier avant de l'embrasser.

Hinata vue la luciole se poser sur un feuillage près du lac et s'apprêtait à l'attrapper lorsque Naruto arriva derrière elle et la fit fuir.  
**Hinata:** Oh. Non! La luciole!  
**Naruto:** Oupss, Gomen Hinata! Moi qui venait t'aider . !  
**Hinata:** No... Non ce n'est pas grave  
**Naruto:** Décidément, tu es trop gentille...  
**Hinata ne comprenant pas bien où Naruto voulait en venir:** Par... Pardon?  
**Naruto:** Hinata écoutes... Je trouve que tu es trop gentille avec tout le monde, même les gens qui ne le mérite pas, tu devrais oser un peu plus.  
**Hinata:** ...  
**Naruto:** Tout à l'heure dans ta chambre, quand tu as dit que tu étais nulle, tu m'as mise hors de moi...  
**Hinata**: ...  
**Naruto:** Hinata, regarde moi!  
Hinata leva les yeux génée.  
**Naruto:** Je ne te trouve pas nulle, loin de là.  
Naruto s'accroupissa près d'elle.  
**Hinata:** Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire.  
**Naruto:** Et bien ne dis rien.  
**Hinata:** Mais.. Je... Merci Naruto kun.  
**Naruto:** Hinata...  
**Hinata:** ?  
**Naruto:** Depuis quelques temps je m'intéresse à toi, j'ai pris conscience de plusieurs choses. Si je travailles dans ta demeure... Ce n'est pas par manque d'argent, de ce côté Iruka senseï m'aide, c'était juste pour essayer de te connaître mieux. Et je suis content d'avoir fait celà, tu es vraiment quelqu'un de magnifique et de forte malgré ce que tu penses...  
Hinata était sous le choque qu'est ce que Naruto essayait de lui faire comprendre?  
**Hinata:** M...Moi... Forte?  
**Naruto:** Oui, pour moi tu es la personne la plus forte au monde.  
**Hinata:** Naruto... Kun...  
**Naruto:** Hinata, je... Et si on essayait?  
**Hinata:** ?  
**Naruto:** Toi, moi, Je suis sur que c'est une voie possible.  
**Hinata:** Mais... Tu as toujours dit être amoureux de Sakura...  
Naruto jeta un oeil sur le côté.  
**Naruto:** Sakura à l'air plutôt occupée là, non?  
Hinata regarda dans la même Direction que Naruto et vit Sakura et Sasuke se tenant la main et se donnant de cours baisers.  
**Hinata:** ...  
**Naruto:** Le coeur de Sakura m'a toujours été fermé. Et puis à force de te voir et d'apprendre à te connaître, mes sentiments pour Sakura se sont enfuis, laissant place à des sentiments plutôt bizarre te consernant.  
**Hinata:** Je...  
C'est alors que la luciole de tout à l'heure veint se poser sur l'épaule d'Hinata et se mit à briller énormément.  
**Naruto:** Tu es vraiment jolie ce soir  
Hinata rougissa.  
**Hinata:** Ari...Arigatô.  
**Naruto:** Alors? On tente?  
**Hinata:** Naruto kun...  
**Naruto:** Hum?  
**Hinata:** J'ai toujours été amoureuse de toi.  
Cette fois ce fut au tour de Naruto d'être étonné.  
**Naruto:** Vraiment?  
**Hinata:** Vraiment.  
C'est alors que les mains de Naruto entourèrent le cou d'Hinata et que leurs lèvres s'unirent, un coup de vent remua les feuillage et des centaines de lucioles s'envolèrent, pour la princesse Hinata ceci était magnifique... Son rêve devenant réalité.

* * *

_**Ahhhh! Enfin fini fiouf! C'était long XDDDD  
Bon bah... Voilà ce one shot est fini... J'espère que ça vous aura plut, rewiews ?**_


End file.
